A Nightmare on Mount Justice
by Major144
Summary: The team has become the target of Doctor Destiny. The evil villain sends several members of the team to their worse nightmares. It's up to Miss Martian to battle Doctor Destiny in the dream world as she saves her friends. Robin and Artemis go on a search in the real world to find Doctor Destiny and put an end to the nightmares.
1. Chapter 1 New Patients

A Nightmare on Mount Justice

Chapter 1 New Patients

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. This is just a story for fun.

Psimon went to his private quarters at the safe house in Bialya. Though the psychic villain recovered from the catatonic, he had been left in with his last battle with Miss Martian, it would take some time before he was considered mission ready by The Light. Psimon got into his bed and fell asleep. A few minutes latter he heard a voice.

"Hello Psimon."

Psimon shot up out of his bed and looked around trying to figure out who had intruded into his room. Then he saw a man sitting in a chair a few feet from his bed. The man wore a blue outfit complete with a cape. A hood hid the man's face from Psimon.

"I just stopped by for a quick chat." Said the man as he raised his face up a little showing a skull face with red eyes.

"Doctor Destiny!" Exclaimed Psimon.

The reaper like villain stood up and grinned. Psimon got to his feet. Doctor Destiny was a vary dangerous villain, who had at one time nearly succeeded in destroying several members of the Justice League with his powers.

"What do...I owe this visit?" Asked Psimon.

"Just a little information gathering. I'm looking for some information on the Justice League's secret little team of sidekicks. I heard you had some dealings with them." Said Doctor Destiny.

Psimon let out a small sigh of relief, he was not the target of Doctor Destiny. Psimon told Doctor Destiny everything he knew about the team and his encounters with them.

"I see very interesting. Thank you for the information." Said Doctor Destiny.

"Um...may I ask...why your going after them?" Asked Psimon.

"I'll really want to make the Justice League suffer. What better way then taking out there beloved sidekicks." Said Doctor Destiny.

"I see...well good luck with your revenge." Said Psimon.

"Thanks. Pleasant dreams." Said Doctor Destiny as he snapped his fingers.

Psimon awoke from his bed in a clod sweat, he looked around for Doctor Destiny, but didn't see him. Psimon let out a cold chuckle as he thought about the torture Doctor Destiny would be inflicting on the young heroes especially the Martian. The team would fall asleep and never wake up. After all if your were killed in your dreams you never woke up in the real world. And killing people in their dreams was Doctor Destiny's speciality.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Let the Nightmare Begin

A Nightmare on Mount Justice

Chapter 2 Let the Nightmare Begin

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. This is just a story for fun.

It was a quite night at Mount Justice. Wally, Connor, and M'gann were hanging out in the living room watching a bunch of old horror movies eating popcorn. Aqualad had been hanging, with but then decided to retire to his room for the night.

"Man that guy going down into the basement is so going to get attacked." Said Wally.

"Hello the monster is so down there." Said M'gann.

"Talk about dumb." Said Connor as he reached for the bowl of popcorn on the table and found know in it.

"I'll get us a fresh batch. You guys want anything?" Said M'gann as she stood up and stretched her legs.

"Were good." Said Connor.

M'gann went to the kitchen and put a fresh bag of popcorn in the microwave. Then she heard a man scream from the living room.

"Told you he was so going to be attacked." Said Wally.

"Hey rewind that for me will you." Called M'gann.

"Sure thing." Called Connor.

M'gann went to fix herself a glass of water and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She decide to go to bed after the movie.

"Awe are you getting tired?" Asked a voice.

M'gann's eyes shot opened as she looked around the kitchen. There was no one there.

"Wally are you pulling some kind of prank?" Asked M'gann as she called to the living room.

She received no response from Wally or Connor. M'gann closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Those horror movies must be really getting to me." Said M'gann as she drank the water and went over to the microwave.

"Oh your imagination isn't pulling tricks on you." Said a voice from behind M'gann.

M'gann spun around and saw a creepy reaper like figure standing before her grinning evilly. M'gann took a startled step back.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Demanded M'gann.

"You really don't know who I am? That's hurtful. I would at least thought the Martian Manhunter would have mentioned Doctor Destiny to his sidekick." Said Doctor Destiny.

M'gann went through her memories until she remembered her uncle telling her about an encounter with a powerful villain named Doctor Destiny, who had used his powers to invade the dreams of several Justice League members in an attempt to kill them and had nearly succeed.

"Your...that villain who invades people's dreams and try's to kill them with nightmares." Said M'gann.

"So you do know me. That's better." Said Doctor Destiny.

"You still haven't to.d me why your here." Said M'gann.

"Oh I'm just here to kill you and all your little teammates in their dreams. What better way to truly hurt the Justice League then by taking their precious sidekicks away." Said Doctor Destiny as he waved his hands.

The stove and microwave suddenly burst into flames engulfing the kitchen and surrounding M'gann! The Martian hero stepped back in fright as Doctor Destiny laughed evilly. Then M'gann remembered that Doctor Destiny only had the power to manipulate dreams. M'gann took a step forward and waved her hands to the sink. The sink exploded and water went everywhere putting out the fire.

"This is a dream and I here the mind is the most powerful tool." Said M'gann as she used her powers to change into her superhero outfit and walked towards Doctor Destiny.

The villain just chuckled and clapped his hands.

"Bravo! You catch on fast. However there is still your friends to worry about. Farewell for now." Said Doctor Destiny as he turned into a bunch of shadows and vanished.

M'gann awoke finding herself standing in the kitchen in her regular clothes, she quickly changed into her superhero outfit, grabbed a pitcher of cold ice water, and ran to the living room. Wally and Connor were passed out on the couch asleep.

"Guys wake up!" Said M'gann, but she got no response. "Sorry about this guys." Said M'gann as she tossed the pitcher onto the sleeping heroes.

Water and ice spilled all over the heroes bodies, but it didn't wake them up at all. A feeling of dread stabbed at M'gann's stomach as she realized that Doctor Destiny already had her friends in his clutches.

"I have to check on Kaldur'ahm." Thought M'gann as flew towards her teammates room.

M'gann entered Aqualad's room and found him asleep in his special waterbed that kept his hydrated. M'gann went over to Aqualad.

"Kaldur'ahm wake up!" She exclaimed, but got no response.

M'gann used her powers to levitate Aqualad's body a few inches and dropped him back into the bed. The young Atlantean remained asleep.

"I need to get the others." Thought M'gann as she pulled out her communicator and called Robin and Artemis. "Guys it's me I need you to get to Mount Justice right away! We have a serious problem and whatever you do don't fall asleep."

M'gann then went about moving her teammates into the medical bay as she waited for the arrival of Robin and Artemis.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Twisted Destiny

A Nightmare on Mount Justice

Chapter 3 Twisted Destiny

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. This is just a story for fun.

Wally and Connor were completely unaware that they were asleep. They both still believed that they were sitting on the couch back at Mount Justice watching a horror movie. The old horror movie on the TV changed to static and then Doctor Destiny's face appeared on the screen.

"Um...ok this is weird." Said Wally as he tried to change the channel, but the remote wouldn't work.

"Oh it's going to get weirder." Said Doctor Destiny as the TV started to float in the air.

The TV morphed itself into a human body and Doctor Destiny stood before the two startled heroes.

"Who are you?" Demanded Connor as he and Wally shot to their feet.

"I am Doctor Destiny. And I'm fixing to send you both on a little trip to face your destinies." Said Doctor Destiny as he snapped his fingers.

A hole appeared underneath both Wally and Connor's feet making them fall through the floor with a startled shout.

"This is going to be fun." Said Doctor Destiny as he vanished.

Wally found himself in himself laying on a pile of snow in his mission hear with a strange carrier on his back. Wally took the carrier and examined it. He recognized it immediately. It was the same carrier that he had carried Queen Perdita's heart transplant in.

"Way...am I carrying this again?" Asked Wally.

"You better hurry and move. Otherwise the Queen will die." Said Doctor Destiny as he appeared behind Wally.

Wally jumped back startled glaring at the villain.

"Alright what's going on?" Demanded Wally.

"Isn't it obvious? Were in the past. Your destiny is fixing to change. The Queen will die and it will be your fault." Said Doctor Destiny.

Wally gritted his teeth.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" He shouted as he took off.

Wally ran as fast as he could until he reached the hospital, he flew in and raced down the hall to the operation room. Inside he found a small body covered with a white sheet. A man in a doctors uniform saw Wally and sadly shook his head.

"No...this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. I...made it in time...and saved her." Said Wally as he fell to his knees.

"It appears that the sidekick of the great Flash was to slow." Laughed Doctor Destiny as he appeared.

"You did this!" Snarled Wally as he lunged at Doctor Destiny.

Instead of hitting Doctor Destiny Wally found himself plunging through darkness. Wally then hit a sandy beach. Wally stumbled to his feet and found himself on the shore of Mount Justice. Off in the distance he saw his teammates waving to him and calling his name. Then Wally heard a roaring sound and turned to see some kind of stealth plane coming towards the team and firing a large missile at them! Wally ran desperately towards the team. The missile hit the team and violently exploded sending Wally flying back and crashing to the ground. Wally got up and saw a huge crater where his teammates had stood.

"NOOO!" He cried.

"Your just to slow. Your speed is worthless. You can't save anyone." Said Doctor Destiny's voice as it seemed to come from everywhere.

Wally fell to his knees clutching his head between his hands. Doctor Destiny watched Wally from the shadows before he left.

Connor found himself in his mission gear in some kind of lab. Connor recognized it as a Project Cadmus lab. Connor turned and saw the pod he was created in behind him.

"What am I doing here?" Wondered Connor.

"Your here to become what your were meant to be. A weapon." Said Doctor Destiny as he appeared a few feet in front of Connor.

"I'm not a weapon!" Shouted Connor as he charged at the villain.

Suddenly wires and cables shot out of the pod and wrapped themselves around Connor's arms and legs dragging him back towards the pod and away from Doctor Destiny. Connor desperately tried to break free, but it was no use. He was dragged into the pod and it closed on him.

"Have fun. Your going to have no control over your body in a few seconds." Said Doctor Destiny as he vanished.

Connor felt his body spasm in pain as the pod did it's work. Connor blacked out and the next thing he knew he was standing in the middle if a street with people looking at him. Then Connor's body's charged at the people and started to attack them. Connor desperately tried to control his body and make it stop, but it wouldn't listen to him. He had been turned into a weapon!

Aqulad dreamed that he was going back to Atlantis, but when he arrived he found the city in ruin. The young hero swam about trying to find any survivors, but he couldn't. Then he saw something off in the distance. It was Aquaman chained to a rock wall with Black Manta floating before him.

"Today you die King of Atlantis!" Said Black Manta as he swam away, pulled out a remote, and pushed a button.

Several bombs went off around Aquaman killing him instantly!

"My King!" Shouted Aqualad as he watched the scene with horror.

"How very sad. Your king is no more." Said Doctor Destiny as he appeared before Aqualad.

"Who are you?" Demanded Aqualad.

"I am Destiny. As for you, things are going to get much worse." Said Doctor Destiny.

The scene changed to a blazing dessert. Aqualad looked around and saw several black skeletons laying in the sand. He approached them and saw that the skeletons were wearing his teammates clothes.

"No." Gaped Aqualad.

"You failed your team. They died because of your inability to lead them." Said Doctor Destiny before he vanished.

Aqualad just starred at the bodies in horror. Doctor Destiny laughed. It was only a matter of time before he killed each of the young heroes.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares End

A Nightmare on Mount Justice

Chapter 4 Nightmares End

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. This is just a story for fun.

M'gann looked at her three unconscious teammates who were hooked up to machines monitoring their vitals. Each one of them had started to beat rapidly. M'gann eyed them with concern. Robin and Artemis walked into the room.

"What's the situation?" Asked Robin.

"A villain called Doctor Destiny has invaded the dreams of our teammates. I can't wake them up and their bodies seemed to be stressed out." Explained M'gann.

"So this Doctor Destiny guy invades dreams?" Asked Artemis.

"Yes." Said M'gann.

"I remember reading about this guy. He tried to kill several of the League members in their dreams. The Martian Manhunter fought Doctor Destiny in the dream world, while Batman tracked down his physical body and defeated him." Said Robin.

"Looks like were going to have to do something similar." Said Artemis.

"You guys do your search. I'll see what I can do on my end." Said M'gann as she sat down and her eyes started to glow green.

"Lets go." Said Robin as he and Armies left the room.

Robin went to one of the computers and started to look up Doctor Destiny's file.

"According to the prison records Doctor Destiny was be held up in a prison in Metropolis, until he managed to break out a month ago." Said Robin.

"Well it's a start." Said Armies.

They took a Zeta-Beam and left the mountain.

M'gann sent her conscious mind into Wally's subconscious. M'gann found Wally on his hands and knees a depressed look on his face.

"Wally?" Asked M'gann.

"I...failed. I wasn't fast enough. Queen Perdita is dead. The...team is dead. Artemis...is dead." Whispered Wally.

"Wally no one is dead. Whatever you saw wasn't real." Said M'gann as she tried to put a hand on Wally's shoulder, but her hand went right through him!

M'gann looked at her hand shocked.

"You can't do anything Martian. To him your just a ghost." Said Doctor Destiny as he appeared before M'gann.

"What did you do to him?" Demanded M'gann.

"I just showed him his a destiny, in where he failed to save Queen Perdita and then I showed all his beloved teammates get killed right before his eyes. His greatest fear is not being fast enough to save people." Said Doctor Destiny.

"You monster!" Screamed M'gann as she threw herself at the villain.

Doctor Destiny caught M'gann fist and the two of them struggled against one another. Doctor Destiny laughed as he hurled M'gann into the ground. He then raised his hand and a flaming circle appeared around the Martian.

"You honestly thought you could save your friends from me. This is my world! The only destiny for you and your friends is the one I deem for them!" Said Doctor Destiny as the flames drew closer to M'gann.

"Wally...listen to me. This is...all a dream created by this guy. Queen Perdita is alive because of you. The Team is still alive because of you. You've saved all of use on numerous occasions. Wally your speed is worthless." Said M'gann.

"Say what you like it's no use." Said Doctor Destiny.

But M'gann's word did reach Wally and they did have an effect on him. Wally looked over and saw the flames closing on M'gann.

"Not this time." Said Wally as he got to his feet and sped forward.

A gust of wind created by Wally extinguished the flames.

"What?! But how?!" Shouted Doctor Destiny.

Wally speed forward and delivered a powerful punch to the villain's face knocking him to the ground.

"I just needed a little reminding." Said Wally as he went over to M'gann and helped her up.

M'gann turned to Doctor Destiny and used her powers to probe his mind. She managed to get an image of a Star Labs sign from his mind before he pushed her out.

"Savory your little victory. This is far from over!" Snarled Doctor Destiny as he vanished.

"So what's the pan?" Asked Wally.

"I managed to get a hint of where his hiding in the real world. I'm going to tell Robin and Armies. Then were going to rescue the others." Said M'gann before she vanished from the dreamworld.

M'gann quickly grabbed her communicator and told Robin and Artemis, that Wally was safe and what she pulled from Doctor Destiny's mind.

"Alright that narrows down the search a little. You go help the others." Said Robin.

Robin and Artemis then start searching the old abandon Star Lab buildings.

M'gann returned to the dreamworld and grabbed Wally. The two of them then traveled to Connor's dream. They found themselves standing in the middle of a city. The buildings and streets were wrecked.

"Ok...this is creepy." Said Wally.

"Come on Connor has to be around here somewhere." Said M'gann.

Suddenly a building exploded and out walked Connor.

"Well that was easy." Said Wally.

Connor picked up a car and hurled it at them forcing the heroes to dodge out of the way.

"Connor why are you attacking us?" Cried M'gann.

Connor didn't answer as he hurled another car at them forcing them to dodge.

"Oh I'm afraid Connor is no longer in control of his body." Said Doctor Destiny's voice.

"Oh no. Connor's worst fear. Being used as a weapon." Said Wally.

"I know what I have to do." Said M'gann as she started to walk towards Connor.

Connor threw more cars at M'gann, but the Martian used her powers to deflect them away. In a matter of seconds she was right in front of Connor.

"Connor stop this. This isn't you. Your not a weapon your a person. You can think and care for others and I know you care about me and would never attack me." Said M'gann.

Connor swung a fist to strike at M'gann, but just when it looked like he was about strike, he stopped himself. M'gann touched his arm, making him lower it, and kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds they stopped kissing.

"Thanks." Said Connor.

"Your welcome." Said M'gann.

"So the savage beast has been tamed, how boring." Said Doctor Destiny's voice.

"Why don't you come out of hiding and I'll she you how savage I can be!" Challenged Connor.

"Oh don't worry I'll face you all soon enough." Said Doctor Destiny.

"Now we have to rescue Aqualad." Said M'gann.

The group teleported away to Aqulad's dream.

In the real world Robin and Armies had just finished searching a couple of abandon Star Lab buildings.

"Well his not hiding in the one." Said Armies as she let out a small yawn and quickly shook her head.

"Ok there's only one more lab in downtown." Said Robin.

"Oh you children are coming in for a visit? That's good you are in need of a checkup after all. Why don't you sit down and rest." Said Doctor Destiny's voice.

The heroes turned to see an image of Doctor Destiny grinning at them from a window.

"Were coming for you Destiny and when were done its you whose going to need a doctor." Said Artemis as she shot an arrow at the window destroying the image.

"Lets go." Said Robin.

The two of them headed for downtown.

M'gann, Connor, and Wally found themselves underwater, but for some reason they could still breath.

"Um...how are we breathing?" Asked Wally.

"This is a dream. This water isn't real." Explained M'gann.

"Ok." Said Wally.

They looked forward and saw Aqualad floating ahead of them with a large shark that had a skull like face.

"You failed hero. Your kingdom and friends are no more. Why don't you surrender and die?" Said the shark in Doctor Destiny's voice.

Aquualad didn't respond.

"I'll just take that as a yes." Said Doctor Destiny as he lunged forward with his mouth wide open.

Connor came in from the side and punched the shark in the face sending it flying away from Aqualad. M'gann went over to Aqualad's side, while Wally went to go help Connor fight Doctor Destiny.

"M'gann?" Asked Aqualad confused.

"It's us Kaldur'ahm. What ever you saw wasn't real. It was a dream created by a villain called Doctor Destiny." Said M'gann.

Aqualad slowly started to stand up.

Doctor Destiny faced Connor and Wally, he changed from a shark to an enormous octopus and started to swat at the heroes with his massive tentacles.

"You can't beat me! I am the master here!" Declared Doctor Destiny.

Suddenly Aqualad came flying in and slammed his fist into Doctor Destiny's head knocking the giant octopus to the ground.

"This is my dream and your not welcomed." Said Aqualad as he glared down at the villain.

Doctor Destiny transformed into his normal form and glared at the heroes. Then he closed his eyes for a second and glared back at the heroes.

"I have some other heroes to deal with right now. I'll just leave for the moment." Said Doctor Destiny has he vanished.

"Did we win?" Asked Wally.

Suddenly several copies of Doctor Destiny popped up and surrounded the heroes.

"It appears not." Said Aqualad.

"Well at least there's something for me to hit." Said Connor as he cracked his knuckles.

The heroes charged forward and started to fight the copies.

In the real world Robin and Artemis were entering the Star Lab building Doctor Destiny was in. Doctor Destiny was in his uniform complete with a skull mask crouched in the shadows with a dart gun and a syringe.

"You two shouldn't really have come here. You see the closer I am to someone the more influence I have over their minds." Called Doctor Destiny as the environment changed from a building, to a jungle, a ocean, and then a desert.

Both heroes were slightly disturbed by the display of power. Then Robin closed his eyes and the scene turned back to normal. Artemis looked around still seeing the environment rapidly change from one environment to another.

"Armies just close your eyes and relax. This isn't real. We need to stop the guy and save the team." Said Robin.

Artemis closed her eyes and the environment was back to normal.

"Impressive. But I'm not beaten yet." Said Doctor Destiny.

The two heroes continued deeper into the building. They were passing some crates, when suddenly Doctor Destiny jumped up from behind a crate and fired a dart gun at them. Robin and Artemis leaped to the side to avoid be hit. Robin threw a birdarang at Doctor Destiny and knocked the dart gun out of his hands. The villain retreated into the shadows. Robin and Armies went after him. Doctor Destiny shot out from the right and tackled Robin trying to stab him with a syringe.

"You going to take a long rest!" Snarled Doctor Destiny as he struggled to bring the needle down.

"No you are!" Shouted as she kicked Doctor Destiny off of Robin.

Doctor Destiny hit a crate with a thud and let out a gasp of pain. The syringe was sticking out of his side. Doctor Destiny starred at it in shock before falling into unconsciousness.

"It's over." Said Robin as he got up and looked at the unconscious villain.

In the dreamworld the Doctor Destiny copes vanished.

"Looks like Robin and Artemis beat him." Said M'gann.

"So we just return to our dream or something?" Asked Wally.

"Yes." Said M'gann before she vanished.

The other three heroes vanished and returned to their own dreams.

In the real world Doctor Destiny was being handed over to the authorities and Robin and Artemis were going to a nearby Zeta-Beam to return to their homes.

The End.


End file.
